Horse Paddock
The Horse Paddock is an Animal Pen that was released on September 28, 2011 in FarmVille. It allows for the storing and breeding of horses and similar type animals. It may be purchased in the Market for , or it may be purchased fully built for . It requires 10 Logs, 10 Saddles, and 10 Bridles to be usable. After finishing the building, you get 1 Cream Draft Horse as a reward for completing the Horse Paddock, and you can share 1 as a reward with friends. The number of Horse Paddocks on your farm is not limited, but you can have only 1 per farm that is not fully constructed. Primary Building Stages and Materials Building Variations Atlantis Paddock With Atlantis (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Atlantis Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Australian Paddock With Australia (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Australian Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Candy Paddock With Sweet Acres (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Candy Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Glen Paddock With Enchanted Glen (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Glen Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Island Paddock With Hawaiian Paradise (farm), FarmVille released island themed Island Paddock which requires the same building parts as the Horse Paddock and holds the same animals. After you fully build it, you will get 1 Black Horse as reward. Jade Paddock With Jade Falls (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Jade Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Joyful Horse Paddock With Mistletoe Lane (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Joyful Horse Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Mystical Paddock Space Paddock With Celestial Pastures (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Space Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Spooky Paddock With Haunted Hollow (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Spooky Paddock, which requires ? and holds ?. Winter Paddock With Winter Wonderland (farm), FarmVille released the snow themed Winter Paddock, which requires the same building parts as the Horse Paddock and holds the same animals. Acquisition Storage Certain animals can be stored and harvested when placed in the Horse Paddock. Up to twenty animals may be placed in each Horse Paddock. NOTE: Not all types of horses & ponies can be stored in the Horse Paddock, (eg. Candy Corn Pony currently cannot be placed in the Horse Paddock). Harvesting Upon completion, the Horse Paddock can be harvested every day. When harvested, there is a chance to find either Animal Feed, or the juvenile version of one of the animals inside (e.g. if the building contains a Cream Draft Horse, it is possible to find a Cream Draft Foal). Only one animal is needed to find the baby version of that animal. However, the more animals of a particular type inside your Horse Paddock, the better your chances of finding a foal of that animal type upon harvest. If any babies are found, the farmer gets to keep one for his farm, and share the other with his friends via a wall post. Gallery Cow_Pasture_Finished_Reward_Message.png Island_Paddock_Finished_Share_Reward.png Change Log See also * Building * Storage Category:Horse Category:Breeding Category:Constructable building Category:Animal pen